The Sweetest Girl
by BitingNargles
Summary: Harry está triste por causa da morte de Sirius e só uma pessoa pode consolá-lo. Harry/Luna, One-shot.


**N/A: A história é minha, mas os personagens, cenário, etc, são da J.K. Rowling.**

Harry estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos, os olhos fechados, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Sirius estava morto. O único pai que conhecera estava morto. Tudo culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange. E, pensando na mulher, suas lágrimas de tristeza se tornaram lágrimas de ódio.

Harry sentiu alguém se sentando ao seu lado no sofá, o único móvel da sala. Luna sorriu para ele, seus olhos em permanente surpresa o encaravam, o garoto rapidamente limpou as lágrimas.

"Quando mamãe morreu, eu chorei bastante também." Disse Luna, a expressão distante "mas eu aprendi que não vale a pena chorar pelos mortos, eles não gostariam disso, de qualquer jeito."

Harry concordou, Sirius provavelmente desaprovaria seu comportamento dos últimos dias, o garoto havia evitado a todos, se escondendo na Sala Precisa, só Hermione e Rony sabiam onde Harry estava. O moreno se perguntou como Luna descobriu a sua localização, pensou melhor e decidiu que não se importava, de algum modo, Luna sabia das coisas.

"Por isso que eu sempre tento manter-me feliz, por que eu sei que minha mãe não ia gostar que eu ficasse chorando pelos cantos. E, além do mais, eu tento pensar mais nos momentos felizes que tivemos juntas não no fato de que ela se foi." Luna sorriu.

Harry segurou a mão da loira, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Harry sorriu, a presença da garota era reconfortante. Ele começou a falar sobre como sentia falta de Sirius, e dos momentos antes de ele morrer. Luna escutava atentamente, sem falar nada. O olhar normalmente distante de Luna foi substituído por um olhar sério e imensamente triste. Harry sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de abraçá-la, mas não sabia como a garota reagiria, por isso não o fez.

Eles ficaram sentados lado a lado de mãos dadas em silêncio, até que a loira quebrou o silêncio dizendo. "A dor nunca passa, sabe? Ela fica mais branda, mas nunca realmente passa." Luna afastou uma lágrima com as costas da mão, o garoto nunca tinha visto a loira chorar, era uma cena tão triste que Harry resolveu abraçá-la. Mesmo depois de tanta zombaria, tanta exclusão, Harry nunca havia visto a loira tão triste.

Os dois seguraram firme um no outro, cada um chorando silenciosamente a morte de um ente querido. Podiam ter se passado minutos, horas, semanas ou até anos sem que eles percebessem, o abraço era tão bom, tão _certo_, nenhum dos dois parecia estar inclinado a soltar um ao outro.

Harry soltou a garota quando as suas lágrimas secaram, Luna sorria fracamente para ele, novamente em seu mundinho próprio, olhando para frente sem realmente ver nada. Harry se perguntou se a loira havia sentido o mesmo que ele quando se abraçaram.

Estaria ele gostando de Luna Lovegood? Provavelmente não, visto que Harry estava extremamente frágil, se sentiria assim depois de um abraço com qualquer garota, Harry queria acreditar nisso, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Ele estava começando a ter sentimentos pela corvinal. Ela era a única que o entendia, a única que acreditava nele mesmo quando até seus melhores amigos duvidavam dele, ela era a garota que nunca pretendia nenhuma maldade, a garota mais doce que conhecia, e a mais gentil também.

Harry duvidava que Luna pensava nele daquele jeito, mas só havia um modo de saber. Harry não sabia como começar, não poderia simplesmente beijá-la do nada, mas também não poderia enrolar muito, senão perderia a coragem.

O garoto ainda estava pensando nisso quando viu que uma planta havia começado a crescer bem em cima do sofá.

"Um visgo." Falou Harry, vermelho feito um tomate.

"Um visgo." Repetiu Luna, comentando "Geralmente estão infestados de Narguilés."

"Sabe o que as pessoas têm que fazer debaixo de um visgo?" Disse Harry, tentando dar a deixa.

Luna então se aproximou e encostou os lábios nos seus, o primeiro beijo deles foi desajeitado e esquisito, já que nenhum deles tinha nenhuma experiência na área, mas também foi o mais doce que Harry daria em toda a sua vida, com a garota mais doce que conheceria em toda sua vida.


End file.
